Pray among the Stars
by TechniSkitty
Summary: A simple One-shot I wrote when I looked at the night sky Thanksgiving Eve... The night sky is something that most people nowadays will never be able to see in their lifetime. These two squids, through their love, find this importance, and wish to experience it themselves.


Pray among the Stars

* * *

An Inkling girl, leaning on a railing while looking outside from a restaurant. She had a straight face, mainly out of longing. What she longed for, only she knew.

"Hey Cosmo... Thanks for being here so late." Hoshiko said, twirling her white tentacles with her finger. She walked up to Cosmo, a navy blue inkling boy. "I just... Life has been tough, you know?"

"Yeah... Anything to help you feel happy, Hoshiko." Cosmo said, hugging her gently. Hoshiko giggled, returning the hug.

"I wanted... To show you something." Hoshiko said. "To show you my dreams."

"You trust me with that secret?" Cosmo asked. "Your parents don't even know it..."

"I trust you... Because you may be the only one I can rely on to make it there." Hoshiko said, removing herself from the hug, only to hold his hand. "So, can you come with me?"

"Yes." Cosmo said. The two happy inklings walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand, walking the streets. After some time, and some small-talk, the reach a mainly closed boardwalk.

"Hey, the funnel cake place is still open! Let's get some." Hoshiko said, dragging Cosmo with her. "Hey, um, can I have one funnel cake please?"

"Sure! Anything for a cute couple like you!" The Cyan inkling said, starting to create a funnel cake just for them. After a long wait, she handed the still hot funnel cake. "It's on the house tonight, you two! If only my own daughter and her husband visited and did the same..."

"Thank you ma'am! You have a nice night!" Hoshiko said, walking away with Cosmo down the boardwalk and onto the beach, where they continued to walk as they ate the warm food. Eventually, after some time, there was only the sand under their feet, the sounds of the waves, and the new moon showing little light. The only light was from the faint bioluminescence of their tentacles.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hoshiko asked.

"The stars?" Cosmo asked. She nodded. The two stood for a while, staring at the skies above. they could see galaxies in the distance, their beauty unparalleled.

"Cosmo..." Hoshiko said, startling Cosmo a little.

"Yes, dearest?" Cosmo asked.

"Well... Now I will tell you my little secret." Hoshiko said.

"Oh?" Cosmo said, sitting on a wide and flat rock, Hoshiko joining soon after.

"It began when I was little... My mom and dad used to bring me to this beach all the time. One time, we came here at night to avoid certain people..." She said. "No one died that night, but our house was robbed. We were able to get everything replaced, thankfully... But there was something about that night that made it one to remember for the rest of my life."

"What would that be?" Cosmo asked.

"It was a new moon... You could clearly see the galaxies from here. It was beautiful. The colors and the stars... The planets we still have yet to explore... That's where my dream begins." Hoshiko said. "I want to explore the galaxy."

"Explore the galaxy... That doesn't sound bad..." Cosmo said. Right after he said that, he felt her hugging his arm.

"There's more..." She said. "I-I... I want you to come with me..."

"Hoshiko..." Cosmo began, but was interrupted.

"I've thought about it over and over and over..." She said, almost crying. "But... All that I want next... Is you, Cosmo."

"Is that a...?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes... I'm confessing." Hoshiko said. "I love you."

"I love you too... Let's explore the heavens above... Together." Cosmo said, kissing her on the lips.

A shooting star flew over them as they kissed, it's blessing shown bright among the two star-crossed lovers.

 _The end_

* * *

 ** _I certainly hope you all enjoyed this... And I do encourage at least once, if possible, find a remote location on a night, with a new moon, and no other light sources around, and no clouds. It is truly an amazing sight to behold._**


End file.
